unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Control
Elemental Control is the act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water. The capabilities may include moving, altering, and mixing existing elements and changing weather elements Basic Elements *'Fire (Pyrokinesis): '''This' has control of the flames, embers, or any object with a temperature considerably higher. The manipulation of fire is one of the most used and basic in the use of magic. However, it requires concentration, as loss of control of whoever uses this power can lead to mass destruction and death. Fire is associated with strong emotions such as passion, anger, rage. ** '''Thermokinesis: Ability to control and manipulate temperature. ** Firebending ** Plasma Manipulation ** Combustion / Combustion Inducement *** Combustionbending *'Water (Hydrokinesis): '''This has control of the bodies of water, liquids of any kind. The manipulation of water is used for divination, healing and restoration of nature. Despite not being widely used as an element attack, it requires concentration to comply with the desired goal. Water is associated with passive emotions such as serenity, tranquility. ** '''Ice (Cryokinesis):' This can control ice & snow. ** Blood Manipulation *** Bloodbending ** Healing ** Waterbending ** Liquid Manipulation ** Spirit/Soul Manipulation *** Spiritbending *'Air (Aerokinesis): '''This has control of the gusts of wind, tornadoes, etc. The manipulation of air is used for causing storms, creating rain or cleaning the environment. Despite not being widely used as an element attack unlike the other elements, air is both the weakest and the most powerful at once. It requires concentration to comply with the desired goal. Air is associated with emotions such as freedom, harmony, wholeness. ** '''Atmokinesis': The ability to control and manipulate the weather. **Flight/Gliding/Levitation ** Spiritual projection ** Airbending ** Gas Manipulation *'Earth (Geokinesis): '''This' has control of the minerals and earth movements. The manipulation of earth is used for earthquakes, tremors, and agriculture. This element is considered to be the most difficult to handle, since its shape is solid which makes it less flexible in comparison to the other elements. However, it is a good element to use as a powerful defense or attack against the enemy. Earth is associated with patience, strength, stability, goodness. ** '''Metal (Metallokinesis/Ferrokinesis): This can control metal. *** Metalbending ** Psammokinesis: Ability to control and manipulate sand ** Magmakinesis: Ability to control and manipulate lava *** Lavabending ** Chrysokinesis: Ability to control and manipulate gold **Seismic Sense: sense/perceive vibrations in the earth. **Earthbending **Solid Manipulation Advanced Elements *'Lightning (Electrokinesis): '''This' can control the energy in the environment. Due to the complexity and difficulties in controlling this element. It is extremely aggressive and lethal in comparison with the other four elements, as it is pure energy capable of destroying a physical body and reduce it to ashes in seconds. ** Lightning generation/Electricity Generation ** Lightning redirection *'''Naturakinesis: Ability to control and manipulate nature ** Plants (Chlorokinesis): This can control plants. ** Bibliokinesis: manipulate books *'Bio'kinesis/Body Manipulation: The ability to manipulate and modify the body. ** Osteokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate bones. ** Biological Manipulation *'Light (Photokinesis):' This can control light. ** Iriskinesis: Ability to control and manipulate rainbows ** Solar Manipulation ** Lunakinesis: Ability to control and manipulate moonlight *Energy Manipulation ** Energybending *'Darkness (Umbrakinesis):' This can control darkness. Gallery Elemental.gif|(click for animation) Category:Supernatural Category:Powers Category:Magic